


One Christmas Wish

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Time, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Secret Snarry Swap 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Severus is Headmaster and Harry is Defence Professor. It’s Christmas, and they both want each other, so Harry decides to offer himself to Severus as a present.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 35
Kudos: 276
Collections: Harry y Severus, Secret Snarry Swap20





	One Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Prompt: No. 69 from **Defenestrationisthekey** : Harry sends Snape birthday presents every year and Christmas ones too. He never gets any return, so one year Harry decided to offer himself as a present.

Professor Harry Potter was lovesick. He was also a little desperate. His one Christmas wish was to kiss Headmaster Snape. 

The problem: Severus was skittish. He was shy. He worried about boundaries and professionalism and ethics. He was Harry’s supervisor, his pedagogical mentor. He considered romantic feelings a weakness, and the last thing he ever wanted to be was weak. 

Harry had been Hogwarts’ Defence professor for five years now. He had wanted Severus to ravish him for just as long. If Harry was honest with himself, he would admit that fancying Severus had been one of the big reasons why he took the teaching position. 

Five years ago, Harry had been in his early twenties; he’d been lost. He had just come out to himself and the wizarding world, and it had been more than a little stunning to realise he had a major, major crush on his former professor. Now he was more confident, and he was confident enough to see what was plain to most people who knew them: Severus had feelings for Harry as well. 

It was a few days before Christmas, and Hogwarts was deserted. A snowstorm raged outside, and a bitter cold crept in through the ancient windows. Roaring fires did their best to fight off the chill, but Harry still had to cast warming charms on his stiff hands. 

He was determined to enjoy himself, which meant he enjoyed his fair share of spiced firewhiskey and Christmas biscuits. He also spent most of his evenings playing chess with Severus in his cozy lounge. 

The Headmaster rooms were big and yawning, and it was clear Severus didn’t have enough belongings to fill the space. He stored most of his books in the lounge, and his bedroom looked cold and empty. Not that Harry had ever been in his bedroom; he’d only had tantalizing glimpses. 

Harry and Severus were in the middle of a long, competitive chess match. Harry nursed a tumbler of whiskey as he studied the board. Severus fiddled with his wine glass as he in turn studied Harry. 

“You’re going to lose, Potter,” Severus said quietly. 

Harry ignored the shiver that ran down his spine. He loved it when Severus taunted him in that low voice. “Fuck off, Snape,” he said good-naturedly. “I’m trying to focus.” 

“Focus all you want. You’re still going to lose.”

On the board, the chess pieces were an inch away from a brawl. One of Severus’ knights was flexing his muscles and growling, and Harry’s knights were glowering while they pretended to sharpen their swords. 

Harry made his move on the board, which made Severus laugh in evil delight. “Checkmate, Potter,” Severus said, and promptly captured Harry’s king.

“Bloody hell,” Harry said, astonished. He examined the board with narrowed eyes. “All right, Headmaster. You won this time but you won’t win tomorrow night.”

Severus raised an eyebrow as he put away the game. “You assume I’m available tomorrow night.”

Harry looked at him quickly. “Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.”

“Yes, it is.”

“But you always spend Christmas at the castle.”

Sighing, Severus moved away to refill his wine glass. He wore casual black robes, and only socks were on his feet. He looked comfortable, and in Harry’s opinion, very sexy. “Maybe my plans changed. I don’t need to tell you everything.”

Harry frowned. “Of course you don’t need to tell me everything. I was only curious.” He hesitated. “So … are you going to be available for chess tomorrow night?”

“Of course I am,” Severus snarled quietly. He sat back down in a huff and stared moodily into the fire. 

“Is there something the matter?” Harry asked gently. 

Severus set his wine on the table and rubbed at his temples. “I’m old, Potter. I’m old and _lonely_.”

Harry chose his words carefully. “You aren’t old. Not by a long shot. And you needn’t be lonely.”

Severus looked at him, his black gaze softening the longer it remained trained on Harry’s face. Then he seemed to remember himself and forced his gaze back to the fire. “It’s getting late,” he said roughly. “You should leave.”

Harry fiddled with his whiskey, wondering if he should take the chance. “Look, Severus.”

“No.” Severus had turned his face away.

“My offer still stands.”

“I said _no_.”

“I fancy you. You already know I fancy you.”

“Potter,” he growled in warning. 

“I think you fancy me as well.”

“ _Shut up_.” Severus was glaring at him. He looked frightened, and it made Harry’s heart ache. 

“The frustrating thing is you can’t deny it. You want me but you refuse to take the chance.”

“I want you to leave.”

“Yes, yes, I’m going.” Harry sent his tumbler to the kitchens with a spell. He went to the door, and was surprised when Severus followed him. Harry paused with his hand on the doorknob. “Just tell me _why_. Don’t you think I deserve that?”

“You deserve the world!” Severus insisted quietly. His eyes glittered with what looked like hatred, but Harry knew better. Severus didn’t hate him. He wanted him - desperately. 

“I don’t want the world. I want you.”

“You get like this every Christmas, every birthday. I don’t care if you _beg_ me. I am strong enough to do what’s right.”

“I should be able to make my own choices. And I choose _you_.”

“You should be with someone your own age - someone who is beautiful.”

Harry framed his face, and when Severus didn’t push him away, he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “Come to my rooms tomorrow night,” he whispered, their lips still caressing. “I want to be your Christmas present.”

Severus shuddered. He buried his hands in Harry’s jumper, and for a moment, Harry thought Severus would pull him closer. “You don’t know what you’re asking. You just want a fuck. I - I can’t do that.”

“All of your stupid assumptions,” Harry muttered. He tried to kiss him again, but Severus gently broke their embrace. 

“Good night,” Severus said, and forced Harry into the cold corridor with a spell. Sighing, Harry stared at his closed door for a few moments, then trudged back to his own rooms.

*

The next night, Harry was pacing his lounge, his fire slowly dying in his hearth. It was cold, too cold. The snow pressed in from almost all sides, and he knew the empty corridor outside his door felt like one long ice cube.

Severus wasn’t coming. That was the truth of it. Once again Harry had taken a chance, and once again Severus would break his heart. 

To distract himself, Harry went to the mirror. He looked pale and distraught. He ran his hands through his unruly hair; then, using his wand, he spelled a red ribbon tight around his neck, and finished with a pretty bow at the end. 

There was a knock on the door. Stomach twisting, Harry went to answer it. 

Severus stood on the other side. He carried a red wrapped present. “Hello,” he said stiffly. 

“Oh, Christ. Get in here.” Harry tugged him into his lounge, slamming the door behind them. He pushed Severus against the door and kissed him hungrily, crushing the present. 

Severus dropped the present, his hands burying in Harry’s hair. They kissed desperately, years and years of desire burning between them. 

“You have a bow,” Severus murmured. He tugged gently at the ribbon around Harry’s neck. 

“I told you I wanted to be your present tonight,” Harry breathed. 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. “We need to talk. We must do this properly.” 

“Of course.”

“As Headmaster, I must look after you. I must consider appearances.”

“Yeah.”

“The school board -”

“Bugger them.”

“Well, yes, but they do hold a lot of power. You cannot show affection toward me in public. You cannot be anything but professional to me in front of students and colleagues.”

“I understand.”

Severus hesitated. “Harry.” He gulped. “Do you really want me?”

“ _Yes_ , you bastard.” Harry pulled him into another kiss, their lips lingering. “I want you now. I want you forever.”

“How mawkish.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Harry kissed him again, their tongue caressing. Severus tasted so good. “I love you,” Harry whispered. 

Severus suddenly lost control. He propelled Harry back, through his lounge. They made it to Harry’s bedroom, and Severus shoved him onto the bed. “Get your clothes off,” he growled. 

“Yes,” Harry said, tugging off his clothes with urgency. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening.

Severus removed his robes and crawled on top of him. The hot slide of their flesh made Harry’s breath catch. 

“Fuck,” Severus growled, clutching Harry possessively. “Fuck.”

“I want you inside me.”

“Harry.” His voice sounded like a warning. 

“Please, Severus.” 

Groaning, Severus cast a lube spell and eased his fingers inside Harry. He fucked Harry slowly, watching his face. “You’re gorgeous.”

“God. Get inside me.” Harry tugged at his warm shoulders. 

Severus withdrew his fingers, then cast another lube spell. He eased inside Harry again, his cockhead blunt, persistent. Harry’s mouth dropped open. 

“All right?” Severus asked when he was all the way in. He sounded choked up. 

“Please,” Harry said, wanting so many things. 

Severus pulled out, then slowly pushed back in. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Fuck me.”

“Yes, Harry.” Severus quickened his thrusts, Harry opening up. He hissed. “ _Yes_.”

Harry tugged himself quickly. It was too soon, but he had been waiting for years. His toes curled and his bollocks tightened. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Severus murmured.

“Fuck, yes.” Harry threw his head back and erupted between them. Semen smeared their stomachs. 

Severus thrust roughly, going so deep. He growled as he came, his eyes dark and lidded and trained on Harry’s face. 

Severus pulled out and collapsed against Harry. Harry touched his hot neck, his heaving chest. Before Severus came to his rooms, everything had been so cold. Now they were both burning up. 

“Happy Christmas,” Harry whispered.

“Humbug,” Severus said, but he was smiling. He played with the bow around Harry’s neck. “Such a pretty present you make.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Harry pulled him into another kiss. “I forgot to open your present to me.”

“Forget it. They were just gloves. You’re always complaining about how cold your hands are in winter.”

Humming, Harry stroked Severus slowly, teasingly. “I know a better way of keeping my hands warm.”

Severus’ breath caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3927182.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1852366.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1186080.html).


End file.
